


Bad Influences

by Cegahkk7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cegahkk7/pseuds/Cegahkk7
Summary: A bunch of oneshots regarding my favorite OTP





	1. "Dear God, woman, give them back their balls!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically the scene from Gilmore Girls. I just inserted Kabby. Enjoy!

Abby twirled the pen she held in her hand between her fingers and stared at the laptop screen in front of her. She could vaguely hear her Anatomy professor drone on about something but she wasn't really paying attention.

“And to continue-”

The side doors burst open and in walked Jake Griffin, scanning the student body before locking eyes with Abby. Even from the sixth row she could catch the mischievous glint in his eye. Oh no. 

“Excuse me, young man, I'm in the middle of a class,” Professor Byrn said, hands on her hips. 

“I know, I know, it's just-” he bounded up the steps and knelt by Abby's desk, taking her hand in his. “I'm so in love with you Abigail Reid. And I don't care that you left me in bed this morning.”

A blush crept up her neck and engulfed her cheeks. What the hell?

“You can finish this another time,” Mrs. Byrn exclaimed from the front of the classroom. 

Jake stood up and turned toward her, “No! I have to do this now.” He looked back down at Abby and cupped her face in his hands. “I love you, Abby! How many times do I have to tell you?”

Abby opened her mouth to respond but the doors slammed open again and there stood Marcus Kane. Oh, she was going to kill these two. 

“Jake! What are you doing, man?” he bellowed out. 

“I'm taking my woman back!”

“She's with me now! I've told you that now leave!” Marcus pointed toward the door and began climbing the steps. 

“I will not! We’re still in love!”

“She doesn't love you anymore. Tell him, Abby,” Marcus said and Abby was ready to slap the both of them. 

“We used to be happy!” Jake yelled and spun in a circle, addressing the rest of the class. He turned back to Marcus and pointed at him, “It's all his fault.”

Marcus scoffed, “Don't blame me because you couldn't keep her.”

“Damn you, Kane,” Jake snarled and lunged at the other man. 

The two rolled around the floor, tossing each other over chairs and punching the other. 

“This has gone on long enough. Get security,” Byrn yelled. 

As soon as the words left her lips, Indra Woods walked in, fully clad in a guard’s uniform and picked the two men up by their arms. 

“Dammit, Reid, why do you toy with these boys? They used to have pride! They used to have dignity!” She muttered under her breath and looked up. “They used to have balls!”

The three actors began exiting the room and as they reached the doorway, Indra turned around and glared at her, “Dear God, woman, give them back their balls!”

\---

“Marcus Joseph Kane, get your ass in here right now!”

Abby slammed her purse on the couch and stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for her roommate to exit his room. 

“What the hell?!”

“What?” he asked, feigning innocence. 

“Don't ‘what’ me. You know damn well what you did.”

“I entertained a class?” he asked smirking. 

“No, you embarrassed the hell out of me. Byrn wouldn't finish her damn lecture until I assured her there wouldn't be anymore interruptions involving ‘any male I choose to have intercourse with.’ Yes, she actually said that.”

Marcus stared at her for three full seconds before a deep chuckle erupted from his lips.

“Are you serious right now?” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. 

“I'm sorry, Abs. It was a joke. Jaha dared Jake and me-”

“Well, now he's on my shit list, too. Along with you and Jake.”

“What about Indra?”

“She was but she bought me a cup of coffee after Anatomy and apologized. She also said she got forty dollars from you and Jake.”

He pouted and scratched the back of his head. “Yea, that was the only way we could get her to do it. We tried to get Sinclair but he said no.”

“Smart man,” Abby mused, picking up her purse and carrying it to her room. Marcus followed her and leaned against her doorway. 

“So how long am I on your shit list?”

“I haven't decided. But it's gonna be a while. You embarrassed me in front of my whole class.” she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“What can I do to make it better? I don't like it when you're mad at me.” He made his way over to her, standing inches in front of her. 

She smirked up at him. “It's going to have to be wonderful because I'm still pretty pissed.”

He watched her for a second before placing his hands on her waist and closing the gap between them. 

The kiss was soft as he pressed his lips against hers. Marcus moved with precision and after a shocked second, Abby returned the gesture. She moved her hands up his arms, wrapping them around his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

When they parted, he smiled at her and said, “Was that wonderful eno-”

“Get your ass over here,” she cut him off and crashed her lips against his, over and over again, all night long.


	2. "The movie or the groping?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double-date gone... good?

“Callie! I don't even know what this guy looks like!” 

“He's tall, dark hair, really sexy-”

“Oh that's being real specific,” Abby muttered. 

“Abby, I'm sorry.”

“Yea, you better be,” Abby muttered and pushed open the doors to the theater. “I'm here now. I'll call you on my way home.”

“Okay, love you! I'm sorry.”

Abby hung up and pushed her phone into her purse. Tonight was supposed to be a double date. Callie promised she would be there with Jake and his friend, Marcus. Of course Callie and Jake coincidently got caught up at work and couldn't make it. Figures. 

She patiently stood by the doors and checked her watched. 6:56

As if reading her mind, the doors opened and in walked a tall, dark haired man. He looked side to side and checked his watch, sighing. Abby noticed that he was, in fact, really sexy. 

Taking a leap of faith, she stepped out and touched his arm. “Marcus?”

“Yes. Abby?”

“Yes,” Abby smiled and stuck out her hand. He took it and smiled. 

“Oh good.”

“Well, shall we?”Abby asked, gesturing to the ticket booth. 

“We shall.”

Together they walked up to the booth and after a brief argument, paid for their own tickets. They then made their way to the counter and Abby reluctantly allowed Marcus to buy their snacks. 

“Have you ever seen this movie?” Marcus asked as they settled into their seats. 

“No, I'm not a big scary movie person.”

“Why didn't you say anything? We could have seen anything!”

Abby shrugged. “I don't know.”

Marcus made to grab the popcorn and stand up but Abby stopped him. “Where do you think you're going?”

“We’re going to go find another movie. I don't want to make you sit through something you're uncomfortable with.”

Abby melted a tiny bit inside. “No! Sit down! We're already here and if I get scared I'll just cuddle up next to you.” She winked and grabbed his hand. 

He smiled and curled his hand around hers, sitting back in his seat. “Well, when you put it like that.” Abby laughed. 

They chatted and flirted for a few minutes but eventually quieted when the movie began. It started out as most movies do: a nice little love scene with two teenagers going at it (which made Abby and Marcus very aware of each other), the killer scares them and kills them, then vanishes before the police arrive.

They watched as a woman ran down the hallway and as if out of nowhere, the killer jumped out of the closet. Abby yelped and buried her face in Marcus’ chest. 

“That scared you? Come on, you had to know that was coming,” Marcus teased her. 

“Shut up,” she said, playfully smacking his chest. Instead of moving back to her original position, she stayed there with her head on his chest. After a few minutes Marcus moved his arm around her body and held her waist. 

“I've got you,” he whispered in her ear. 

They finished the movie like that and stayed until after the credits rolled. 

“Well, did you enjoy it?” Marcus asked as they gathered their trash and headed out the doors. 

“The movie or the groping?”

“Yea the mov-wait, what?”

“When you were groping me in there.”

Marcus stopped and his mouth dropped. “I did no such thing!”

“I know,” Abby said, smirking. She continued walking, swaying her hips just a bit more. 

Marcus caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist, pinning her up against the wall. She gasped but smiled at his darkened gaze. 

“Marcus,” Abby smiled and strung her arms around his neck. 

“If I were groping you, you would definitely enjoy it.”

Abby quirked an eyebrow, “Oh really? You seem pretty sure of yourself.”

Marcus rolled his hips over hers making Abby inhale sharply, “I'm very sure.”

“We'll have to test that.”

“I agree.” Marcus took her hand and led her down the road. “Do you need to be somewhere or can you stay with me for a while longer?”

Abby looked at her watch, “I don't know. My mother told me I shouldn't leave with strangers.”

“But won't it be so fun?”

Abby looked at Marcus and smiled, “I think it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read some Season 5 spoilers about the 100 and I totally regret it.


	3. "I really need to poop and I need you to help me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping Fiascos

“Abby? Abby, where did you go?” five year old Jackson called as he roamed another aisle.

It was Sunday, the designated movie night, but his older sister needed to stop by the store to pick up something. He wasn’t listening on the car ride, too busy thinking of what different candy combinations he could get. He turned another corner and came face first with a solid abdomen. 

“Hey! Wat-” the tall man stopped himself mid-sentence and stared down at the little boy. 

“I’m so sorry. I came to the store with me sister and she told me to wait outside the bathroom door but I saw some cool cars and now I can’t find her and I’m kind of scared and-”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. How about you come with me and we can look around and try to find your sister, okay?” the man extended his hand and Jackson hesitantly took it. His mind raced with all the warnings his parents and sister had spewed at him about strangers but this man seemed nice. 

If he was trying to kidnap me he would probably be nice, Jackson thought.

“You’re not going to kidnap me are you?”

The man chuckled and looked down at him. “No, I assure you I’m not going to kidnap you. I don’t need any kids.”

They were quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. “What’s your sister’s name?”

“Abigail. But she answers to Abby, too.”

“Alright,” he looked down at the little boy and watched as tears welled up in his eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll find your sister in no time.”

Jackson nodded and attempted to wipe the tears that fell from his face. The man bent down to his knees and looked at him. “My name is Marcus. What’s yours?”

“Jackson.”

“Well, Jackson, how about I take you to the front and buy you a candy bar. Then we can embarrass your sister and call her over the intercom. How about that?”

Jackson smiled and nodded his head vigorously, enraptured by his new friend. He grabbed his hand and followed him to the cashier.

“Hey Monty,” Marcus said once they reached the front. “Ring me up for a…” 

“A KitKat,” Jackson filled in. “I like Kit Kats.”

“Oh really? Make that two. I like Kit Kats, too.”

Jackson smiled up at Marcus as he took out his wallet to pay.

“Mind letting us use that phone over there? My friend and I have someone we need to call.”

“Kane, don’t make me lose my job,” Monty said as he handed over the cordless phone.

Marcus winked at Jackson and hoisted him up onto the conveyor belt. He pressed a button on the phone and cleared his voice. “Do you know what you want to say?”

Jackson’s eyes went wide as he looked between the phone and Marcus. “I get to talk on the phone?”

Marcus smiled, “Of course! It’ll be best coming from you.”

Jackson thought for a minute and grinned, taking the phone from him. “Abby, I really need to poop and I need you to help me. I’m at the front with my friend Marcus.”

Marcus laughed loudly and looked around the store. Plenty of other shoppers were softly laughing at his words.

“Eric Jackson Reid!” a woman yelled, storming up to the front of the store.

Jackson paled and looked at Marcus.

His eyes grew wider as the woman approached them. 

“Don’t you ever walk away from me! Do you know how worried I was?” she asked, pulling the young boy into her arms. Jackson returned her hug and whispered a measly sorry into her ear.

After a long moment she pulled away and looked at Marcus and Monty. “Thank you for finding him. My mom would’ve killed me if I’d have lost him.”

Marcus smiled and shook his head. “It’s no problem. Jackson is great.”

“Abby that’s Marcus. He’s my friend. He bought me a Kit Kat because we both love Kit Kats.”

Abby smiled softly and looked at him. She stuck out a hand. “Thank you, Marcus. I owe you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, taking her hand in his. Her hands were cold compared to his warm ones.

“I’d hate to break up this reunion party but there are customers,” Monty said, motioning behind the trio.

Marcus picked Jackson up and sat him down on the ground, ruffling his hair. “It was nice meeting you little buddy.”

Jackson frowned and looked up at Abby. “Can’t he come with us to see the movie?”

Abby looked at Marcus before telling Jackson, “I’m sure Marcus has more important things to do than go watch a movie with us.”

“Do you?” Jackson asked, grabbing his hand. Marcus looked up at Abby and grimaced. How could he say no?

“I don’t think so,” Marcus admitted, trying to gauge Abby’s reaction, “but I don’t want to invade on your movie date with your sister.”

“You wouldn’t be invading,” Abby quickly said. She blushed at her eagerness and turned to put her items on the belt. Looking back at Marcus she said, “I mean we would love for you to join. It can be my way of paying you back for taking care of my brother.”

Marcus smiled and nodded his head. “I’d like that.”

They met at the movies and spent the rest of the night together.

“I had fun tonight.”

Abby smiled, “I did, too, Marcus.”

Marcus looked over at Jackson who was asleep in the backseat of Abby’s car.

“Do you think I could get your number?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
